


The Bet

by LadyBardock



Series: True Love [18]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Not Related, Bad intensions, Bets & Wagers, Bigotry & Prejudice, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-06-09 02:30:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6885496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBardock/pseuds/LadyBardock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the most handsome guy in school approached him, poor Kili had no idea what to think. His instincts were telling him to be cautious, but his love starved heart wanted to drown in those deep blue eyes....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kili gazed at the blond stunned beyond belief. He nearly had to pinch himself to believe the words he just heard.

“Would you like some lunch?” The blond asked again, the smile on his face seemed a bit fake. Kili gazed back to the table where the blond’s team mates and friends were sitting, and some kind of anxiety on their faces made Kili realize this was just another game. And despite his rumbling stomach and lack of money for lunch he declined.

“I’m sorry but I cannot accept your invitation.” He replied firmly.

“Suit yourself...” The blond mumbled and walked back. A grin flashed on Bryan’s face, and only reinforced the feeling the blond was toying with him. Because there was no way the most handsome rich and popular guy in school would ever look his way. He was the outcast, both from the tribe his mother was from, and from the small town right next to the reservation. He was a mutt, and those were never really welcome anywhere.

\-----

He hated going back home after his shifts. But he was stubborn to work at least three nights a week. Beorn did too much for him anyway. He took him in, gave him food and shelter. Gave him skills and passions. He taught him like a boy in the tribe should be taught, hunting, archery and tracking. Not to mention carving in wood, photography, art and dog training. Kili loved Beorn more than his own parents.

It was a long way, by car less then fifteen minutes, but by bike it was almost half an hour. On foot it was even longer. But he would endure, the extra money he was putting away gave him hope. He regretted not taking his bike, but riding on the snow was a bit risky.

When the sports car stopped right by him, Kili did not bother to look at it.

“Come on, get in, I’ll drive you home!” The blond told him calmly.

Kili knew the blond was living even further deep up the hill, in the most luxurious house in the area.

“It’s going to snow even more...” The blond made him realise.

Kili gazed at the clouds and knew he was right.

“Thank you.” He got in the car and silently sat down on the passenger seat. They did not talk at all, the music played, but Kili had no idea what it was and paid no attention to it.

When the blond stopped the car near the road where Beorn’s house was, Kili grunted another polite “Thank you” and wanted to leave.

“I could pick you up in the mornings as well.” The blond proposed lightly.

“No, thank you.” Kili replied firmly and began marching towards the house in the distance.

In the next morning getting to school began posing a problem typical for the season, the snow filling most side roads.

Walking took even more time now, and as Kili was convinced he would miss the first lesson a SUV stopped next to him.

“Come on, or you’ll be late.” The blond proposed.

Kili hesitated, and grimaced he wanted to shout out that he didn’t want to go with him, but deep inside he did. Deep inside he kept wondering what it would be like to have someone like that as a friend. So handsome and attractive.

Slowly he nodded and got in. They drove in silence again, the blond easily riding through the snow in the huge SUV.

“Are you coming back home or going to the pizza house after school?” The blond asked casually.

“I’m working.” Kili grunted.

“I’ll pick you up!” The blond declared as they arrived at the school and he easily parked the car on a spot reserved for him.

‘What the fuck was that?’ Kili growled to himself surprised when the blond rushed to get to his first class.

\------

The blond was so insistent that Kili sometimes felt stalked. He would insist on driving him home and to school. He would continuously propose buying him lunch or spending time together. Kili accepted the drive there and back, but nothing more, the drives passing in silence. It felt strange, he had a strange feeling in his gut. As if all his instincts were warning him this was not a person to trust. No matter how attractive and handsome he was. Or how insistent.

\------

“Oakenshield wake up!” The teacher’s voice scolded him firmly.

“I’m sorry Mr. Steward.” Kili quickly apologised knowing the English teacher had a bad temper.

“You better not sleep during my lessons again, if you want to finish high school!” The man spat at him and continued the lesson.

\------

“Do you need help with English?” The blond gently proposed as they were going back.

“No... I don’t care about English.” Kili grunted.

“You don’t care about finishing high school?” The blond asked.

Kili just shrugged.

“I’m going to New York.” The blond suddenly told him. “I have been accepted to University.”

“Congratulations!” Kili spat those words.

\------

On days when he was working the blond would read a book in the restaurant, lazily eating some pizza. Kili did not mind, he got used to it. He got used to riding home in a car and going to school by car.

There came a magical moment when he began to trust the blond a little. A little.

\-----

“Would you like to go to the prom ball with me?” The blond gently proposed.

“Shouldn’t you be asking a girl?” Kili pointed out.

“I can take whoever I want.” Fili shrugged.

“Why me?” Kili asked.

“Isn’t it obvious?” The blond asked with a light smile. “I like you.”

Kili just sat there stunned. All those girls running around him, all those girls lusting for him and trying to catch his attention, and now he said he liked Kili of all people?

“Please?” The blond asked gently.

“I wasn’t planning to go at all...” Kili hissed.

“Come as my date please...” The blond asked gently tracing his fingers along Kili’s arm sending shivers down his body.

“If that is what you wish...” Kili inhaled deeply and was rewarded with warm lips brushing against his gently. In a first tender kiss. His heart fluttered as the blond embraced him gently, with huge tenderness as if he was precious. After what seemed a hundred kisses Kili finally got out of the car, feeling happy for a change.

\------

Their first time was simply beautiful in Kili’s mind. It was already spring, the sun was shining, and it was nice and warm. The blond casually stopped the car in a side road on their way home, but that time felt different. The kisses were more heated, as were the touches. Kili felt his whole body burn from the gentle touch. In his mind it was just so beautiful... and the blond in his arms was so special... The feeling of fingers gently toying with his body, the feeling of strong arms embracing him. Those gorgeous lips kissing him. He did not mind having his jeans taken off or his t-shirt. He loved those lips as they traced his chest and those hands as they touched every inch of his skin.

To his surprise it didn’t hurt at all. He feared anal sex a bit, but the blond was gentle with him. So loving and caring. His whole body tingled with delight as the massive cock brushed his insides, and the strong hand caressed his body. Those long strong fingers on his cock, and the other hand holding him. That day Kili felt happy, really truly happy. And only one thing was on his mind, the love he felt for the blond.

\------

He was dazed for weeks on end. His body tingling with excitement and need of sex. Sex he got practically every day. For once in his life he felt loved, and he could not refuse the gentle smile proposing him lunch, or the gentle kisses when they were alone. Going to the prom did not seem like anything important, but as it was coming near Kili was becoming extremely self conscious. Of his clothes, of his hair, of his looks. He wanted to be beautiful, but looking in the mirror he did not see any beauty. His hair wild and dark and always tangled. His eyes too dark, and his skin too dark. He was too tall, and too slim.

“So what do you want to wear for the prom?” The blond asked him gently as they went shopping for clothes sometime before the venue.

“I’m not sure.” Kili just shrugged. Later he let the blond take him around shops, they both tried on tons of clothes, and his heart was beating fast as the blond without a blink bought them both clothes.

“I’m not sure I can accept this.” Kili mumbled looking at the bag, holding a fancy suit.

“Sure you can.” The blond winked and smiled at him. “You’re my date after all, I want you to feel good.”

Kili looked down and blushed, there was nothing he could refuse seeing those happy dimples and sparks in those blue eyes.

\-----

The prom was his doom. What was supposed to be a happy event, turned into his hell. The sniggering, the taunting. The blond having a great time with someone else in his arms. A beautiful girl with chestnut chair and a bright smile. Kili watched it all with horror, and they realised why the group was so happy. It was a game. It was a ploy to make fun of him. He was stripped of his pride, he stripped himself of pride for what he thought was true love. Now it burnt a hole in his heart.

As he ran all the way home barefoot, after taking off the uncomfortable shoes, he cried with pain. Nothing in his life hurt more.

\-----

“You cannot stay here forever...” Beorn scolded him as Kili was still in bed after a few days. Fortunately he got a cold after the night running, and had a great excuse why not to go to school.

“I don’t care...” Kili continued crying.

“Your graduation is in two weeks! You should go and get your diploma!” Beorn continued.

“I don’t give a damn!” Kili hissed and his under his pillow.

“You poor foolish boy... no love or broken heart is worth ruining your life...” He barely heard Beorn’s last words.

\-----

After force feeding him and talking to him endlessly, Beorn decided to play all his cards.

“Listen now... I did something you might not approve... But you will listen when I chose to speak to you!” He told the boy he raised. “You have to read this letter...” He put the letter on the table next to Kili’s bed.

Kili gazed at the letter, and saw a University Stamp. “What? I did not apply for anything...”

“You didn’t.” Beorn confirmed.

“But me and Mrs. Brandybuck did.” Beorn confessed.

“You did not!” Kili was angry, which made Beorn happy in a way.

“I did.” Beorn pushed the letter at him.

“What’s in it?” Kili asked in a shacking voice.

“I’ve got no idea... I haven’t opened it.” Beorn admitted.

With shaking hands Kili reached for the letter, and clumsily opened it. His hands were shaking even more as he began reading.

‘Congratulations and welcome to the BFA Program at Parsons School of Design. I am pleased to advise that subject to the approval of the School of Art, Media and Technology, you will be admitted to the Photography program beginning September, 2016.’

“But that’s impossible!” Kili was stunned.

“No, it’s not!” Beorn laughed. “I told you your works are good!”

“But where will I live? How can we pay for this?” Kili asked shacking.

“My old friend will take you in. You’ll have to help with the kids, drive them to school and stuff, but you’ll have a safe place to stay. As to the fees, I just got a letter from American Indian College Fund. They will pay for your college.” Beorn smiled at him.

Kili couldn’t believe a word. “I never dreamt of...”

“I know... so I had to dream for you.” Beorn just smiled. “You deserve this kid!” He hugged him handing the other letter.


	2. Chapter 2

Kili focused on doing his driver’s licence, and getting his emotions sorted out. Hearing that Parsons was in New York, he had a huge fight with Beorn about it. But Beorn stubbornly noticed that New York was huge and the chance of meeting his ex was unlikely.

Soon July was coming to an end and Kili’s flight approached. The family he was staying with insisted he came for whole August.

“He’s got a few book selling events, so your help will be really needed.” Beorn told him. “You’ll love it there.”

“I’ll miss you!” Kili told the strong man.

“Don’t!” Beorn laughed. “Just write something from time to time, and focus on reality. Don’t look back to this shit hole town!”

“I love you...” Kili cried in his strong arms.

“And I love you too Son.” Beorn assured him. “Show them just who you are! Keep your head up!”

\-----

Arriving at the huge house Kili was speechless. But speechless turned into a bright smile under a golden messy fringe and smiling blue eyes. His host Bilbo was the warmest and kindness person in the world. His whole demeanour spoke of care and sincerity. Meeting the kids was even better. Frodo, so calm and polite, Merry so smart and eloquent, Pip simply crazy. The girls, Vinca a joyful young teenager and Pearl a bit more mature but nice as well. When he realised Bilbo adopted all the kids, and gave them a home after losing their parents, he respected him even more. There were three cats roaming about, a big red one called Smaug and Jenny, a white cat, and Jamal a Siamese cat. The house was live, loud and crazy. And so lovable.

August was a time of joy and fun. Bilbo spent a lot of time promoting his newest book, so Kili spend all days playing around with the kids. The huge rich house was amazing, it was a palace in Kili’s eyes, and with hope he adapted to the life there.

“If you have some time today, could you please go to the attic, there should be a few albums on photography and some books the kids might like.” Bilbo told him at breakfast.

“We’ll take a look!” Kili nodded eagerly, he saw the witty sparks in the children’s eyes.

An hour later they were all covered in dust and having the time of their life digging in the huge attic.

“Look what I found!” Pip yelled showing a fancy dress.

“What a beautiful dress!” Pearl gasped.

“Is there more?” Vinca squeaked and began roaming the old bags.

Kili suddenly had a thrilling idea.

“Everyone chose something and let’s do some photos!” Kili announced.

“Like a real photo shoot?” Pearl was delighted.

“Like a real photo shoot.” Kili nodded.

After selecting clothes, getting clean, Kili chose a wall with a fancy wallpaper as the background. With the girls they picked a fancy chair for posing.

“Boys let’s go!” Kili pulled out his semi professional camera, a present he got from Beorn for his eighteenth birthday.

“That was the best fun in the world!” The boys announced stunned with the very idea. Kili kept asking them to make strange poses and soon the boys got tired.

“What are you all wearing?” Bilbo’s voice broke through.

“We’re taking crazy photos!” Pip announced.

“Do you have something for me?” Bilbo just smiled.

“Actually we do!” Vinca rushed back to the attic. When she came down she was carrying an old fashioned waist coat and shirt.

“We need a pipe!” Merry realised and ran to the office.

Soon Bilbo was all ready and dressed up.

“This feels funny!” The man just laughed and sat down on the armchair.

“A book, you need a book!” Frodo ran to the office as they were getting Bilbo ready.

Soon he was ready and Kili took a few shots.

“Now a big family photo!” Kili yelled at everyone and soon all the kids were arranged around Bilbo.

“What about you Kili?” Vinca demanded.

“Yeah, Kili needs some photos too!” Pip demanded.

“He’s like family!” Merry added.

“I know what he could wear!” Vinca had a spark in her eyes.

“You’re right! He’s slim enough!” Pearl ran after her.

“But that’s a dress!” Pip accused them when they saw what the girls brought down.

“A dress?” Bilbo was also surprised.

“With his slim figure, long hair and beautiful face he’s make a beautiful girl!” Vinca insisted.

“Are you going to indulge them?” Bilbo asked Kili gently.

Kili just stood there stunned, the very possibility frightening but tempting.

“It won’t hurt to try it on...” Pearl begged him.

Soon Kili found himself in his room in front of the mirror. He couldn’t breathe. It felt so wrong and so right at the same time. The dress was a beautiful dark wine colour, made from the best lace. It was breathtaking, and the girls were right it fit just right.

“Can I do your hair?” Vinca asked with a smirk.

“My hair?” Kili was even more stunned.

“Just sit down!” Vinca ordered and began brushing, then later after spraying it a bit, she patiently began forming locks.

“Makeup?” Pearl suggested.

“What?” Kili was terrified.

“No one will recognise you.” Pearl smiled and pulled a set of makeup tools.

When he came out there was silence. Bilbo’s eyes were wide and so were the boys’.

“You make a beautiful girl!” Pip decided.

“You look stunning!” Bilbo just smiled. “Let’s do it!”

After taking a few photos of Kili, Bilbo set up the family, leaving the chair for himself. Kili set the camera on a timer and they aligned the family again.

\------

A week before school and Kili’s college, Bilbo picked up the photos. He placed them on the table with a huge grin.

“These are so amazing!” Pearl began sorting them.

“I love this one!” Vinca pulled out the family photo with Kili in the dress.

“This one is even better...” Bilbo pointed to Kili solo.

“These are the best photos in the world!” Merry pulled out a few of his favourites.

“We have to hang them.” Merry declared.

“You’re right!” Bilbo’s eyes sparkled. “We’ll order it in huge format and in frames like an old painting and hang it in the main staircase!”

“Can we do others as well?” Pearl asked.

“We will!” Bilbo smiled. “One photo per person! So decide quickly!” He pulled out a photo of himself with the pipe and book. “Can I use this one for my next book?”

“Of course!” Kili just smiled, happy they liked the photos.

“There are like professional photos!” Frodo praised him.

“I’m really glad you like them!” Kili smiled, and a sudden feeling of belonging to this bizarre family kicked in.

\------

Going to school changed a bit, Kili had to drive the kids, and later go to his own classes, and later pick up the kids. At first he wanted to get a job, not to be a burden, but Bilbo made him realise help with the kids would take a lot of time. It wasn’t just driving them to school and back, but also school help and taking care of them if Bilbo had to go away.

Kili was really stressed when the classes and lectures began, but he loved it. It was his dream, one he did not dare to dream of. He quickly became really busy, but living with Bilbo was great. The food stunning, the kids fun and loving. Kili felt safe.

He met some really nice people. But the real curious friend was called Nori. The red head way pretty much crazy, he was doing fine art and working as a tattoo artist to make a living. But they caught on like wildfire, chatting as if they knew each other all their lives.


	3. Chapter 3

Fili had no idea what devil pushed him to accept the bet. Bryan and Mike had insisted, they had declared that Fili could not seduce everyone, and Fili in all his arrogance and confidence opposed them. He could get any girl, and with every girl glaring at him, he was sure he could sway any of them.

What he did not predict they chose not a girl, but a boy. A shy, timid boy, from the border of the reservation. An average student, nobody interesting really, at least from his perspective. But a bet was a bet.

All his first tries were brushed off. Nothing seemed to be interesting enough, no lunch or dinner invitation, no cinema invitation. All he had to do was prove to his mates he went out with him. That was it. He didn’t even have to kiss him. Just go out with him, make him dazzled. But how can you get that done when the target won’t even eat lunch with you?

He followed him around, found out where he lived and mused how come he never noticed the silent figure walk along the same way he drove every morning. He found out where he worked and began eating there.

His chance came unexpectedly with the first snow. He saw the silent figure walk along the road, clearly cold and tired after his job. And for the first time he accepted. A drive home. A first step. Fili finally had a chance to peacefully have a closer look. He might not be beautiful, but there was something cute about his regular face lines. Some charm in the messy hair and slim figure.

His lucky star shined in the morning as well, and soon driving together became a regular thing. He proposed many things, help with school even, but the boy wasn’t interested. They didn’t even talk on the way.

He tried his best, and in reality he never put this much effort in getting anyone. There was no option the boy would reject him, Fili was sure of himself, so he decided to play his cards head on.  He invited him to the prom, a too farfetched promise especially that Sigrid already had huge plans, but the only idea he got. Then he did the one thing that changed everything, he kissed him. The boy’s lips surprisingly soft and tasteful. So gentle and tempting.

Kissing became a habit. He just had to kiss him. No girl’s lips ever taste like that, and the sparks in those deep dark eyes were simply beautiful. He was beautiful, and as Fili was gazing at him, he realised more and more things he liked about him. The glow of his dark skin, the eyes, the jaw line, the eyebrows beautifully shaped and curved. But he absolutely adored the taste of his lips.

The sex was something he would have never planned, but kissing was just so arousing that one day he could not stop himself. He tried to pretend to himself he always had lube and condoms in the car, but in reality he had a deep feeling that moment would come and he prepared.

And then he lost all control and rationality. The slim lean body under him, was so much more desirable than all the girls he ever had. The sheer enthusiasm in sex, unpretentiousness, not demanding gifts and proclamations of love. With every kiss and sex he was lost in those warm arms.

At the prom, as he saw happiness replaced with deep sadness he realised one crucial thing. He loved him. He just wanted to kiss that sadness away, to make it up to him. It dawned on him that his school mates were evil petty people who staged a really cruel act. He won the bet, but the win felt like ashes in his mouth. He lost the love of his life for a meagre pointless bet.

When Kili stopped coming to school Fili’s heart was crushed even more. The pain simply unbearable. He tried coming over one or twice, but the strong cold man at the doorway never let him talk with Kili.

“You did enough for a whole lifetime.” The man growled at him. “Save him the pain of seeing you again.” He half ordered half threatened.

He saw the man later pick up Kili’s diploma, the last weeks of absences excused because of some illness. And he simply wanted to die.

\-----

Sitting at his uncle’s table in New York didn’t help either. He didn’t know his uncle much, he was a solemn man, who had a huge fight with Fili’s mother years ago. At first he was happy with the invitation, but later he regretted it. Living in a normal dorm would be much better than in the huge empty mansion his uncle had.

“So how do you like your studies?” Thorin asked him coldly.

“Professor Balin is really phenomenal, just like you said.” Fili easily admitted. He had a strange feeling that his business studies were the only real interest his uncle had in him.

“He’s an old friend of mine, but expect that to work to your disadvantage, he will ask more of you because you are my blood.” Thorin confessed.

“What the...” Fili gasped feeling something furry brush against his leg. Soon a huge red tabby cat jumped on the table ignoring both him and Thorin, and he grabbed a piece of meat and began running.

“That fucking bloody cat thief!” Thorin growled with anger, and for a moment Fili felt sorry for the cat, but the orange fur ball just ran faster, quickly climbed a tree and before they could reach him he was on the other side of the tall wall.

“You should talk with the owner.” Fili told him uncle as both of them were trying to catch their breath.

“It’s pointless... he’s the most annoying man in the world. Absolutely no common sense and reason. Wait till you meet the other two cats...” Thorin grunted. “And hear the kindergarten he got over there...”

“He’s got many kids?” Fili asked.

“You have no idea... and since there is no Mrs. I honestly think they all spring form under the ground...” Thorin was bitter.

“So that’s why you never visited me as a child?” Fili realised. “You simply hate kids.”

“Don’t forget... I hate cats more...” Thorin hissed.

Fili just laughed at that, finally solving one puzzle in his life.

Soon the red cat showed up again, but instead of stealing food from their table, Fili found him sleeping in his bed. In a cute fur ball in the middle. For a moment he stood there puzzled, but later he just got into the big bed. Soon he felt the cat shift and lie against him. Its fur was fluffy and warm.

He reached for the collar and tag. “Nice to meet you Smaug.” He gently held the cat. To his surprise the cat spent the whole night with him, in the morning he lazily stretched, let Fili pet him a bit, and demanded that he opened the window.

The cat began coming regularly, not every night, but at least two times a week, and the simple warm physical contact was exactly what Fili needed to ease his broken heart.

One day he gazed at the bed surprised, not one but three cats were waiting for him. The other two would show up only from time to time, but Fili liked the extra company.

“You know that the maids began complaining about the fur in your bed?” Thorin asked him one day.

“Who cares...” Fili just shrugged. “Be happy they don’t invade your bed.” He retorted.

“I’d like to see them try.” His uncle smiled for a change. “If you begin feeding them let me know so I can bill out neighbour.”

“What does he do by the way?” Fili asked curiously.

“I have no bloody idea... He ever works, so I doubt he does anything useful.” Thorin growled.

“Why does he irritate you so much?” Fili mused surprised his uncle was showing so much emotion about something.

His uncle huffed. “Parties, loud games and strange yelling. Those bloody hellish cats! The red one once pissed all over my bed! I’ve had windows broken and strange toys in my garden. The filter in the pool got stuck because some strange serpentines got stuck in it.” Thorin growled. “When I tried to talk about it... he said I’m a Neanderthal.”

“You are pretty direct...” Fili admitted.

“Don’t you even dare start with that tone...” Thorin had a shy smile on his lips. “It’s good to have you here.”

Fili slowly began to understand just how lonely his uncle really was, and why he was invited in.

“My mom always joked I take that after you... so you better get used to it.” Fili grimaced with a spark in his eyes.

“I’m looking forward to that.” Thorin laughed happily.


	4. Chapter 4

His first real contact with the neighbours, or the kids to be exact happened soon. As he saw the red fur ball run across the lawn, the noticed the yells from the other side. Four distinct child voices.

“Try to reach to the other branch!” A voice instructed.

“It’s too high!” A voice on top of a tree complained.

“I told you we should wait for Dare!” Another voice scolded them.

“I don’t like this at all... what if he falls!” The fourth child bargained.

“Pip, just reach for the branch next to you!” The most confident voice instructed.

“I think I got it...” Fili noticed the boy lean dangerously trying to reach for something, leaning over the stone wall on their side.

He had no idea what instinct told him to react, before anyone could yell anything, he had a tiny dark haired boy safe in his arms.

“Pip!” The voice from the other side cried out.

The boy had green eyes, and Fili saw fear and terror in his eyes. He glanced at the badminton birdie in his hands.

“Now tell me boy, is a birdie really worth risking your life?” Fili asked him calmly.

“I...” The boy was stunned.

“It’s our last one...” The boy explained finally.

“You leave him alone!” A voice from the other side startled him. He saw three faces looking at him in terror.

“Pip!” A golden haired boy yelled.

“I’ll bring him home in a few minutes.” Fili told them calmly.

“That would be fine sir.” Calm blue eyes under a dark fringe gazed at him calmly.

“We’re in deep shit...” The blond kid told them sternly and motioned them to get off the wall.

Fili calmly put the boy down. “Are you okay?” He asked in a gentle tone.

“I think so...” The boy was shacking and all emotional.

“Let’s go home. I think I need to talk to your parents...” Fili told him gently.

The boy looked to the ground, and Fili suddenly realised he was crying.

“Oh boy...” He gently lifted the boy into his arms and carried him all the way. It took a while to get to the gate of the neighbouring property, it seemed to be as vast as his uncle’s. He rang the bell.

“May I help you?” A calm educated voice in a British accent answered.

“I’m here to return one of your kids.” Fili said calmly.

“My kids?” The voice asked.

“Pip.” Fili replied.

“For Mahal’s sake!” The voice hissed.

Soon the gate opened, and a man with beautiful golden locks and deep blue eyes invited him in.

“Pip...” He reached for the small crying boy. “Are you okay?”

“He’s fine...” Fili assured him. “I caught him mid-fall off the tree.”

“The tree?” The man asked quickly.

“He wanted to get the birdie...” Fili added.

“You bird brain...” The man inhaled. “Lunch?” He asked.

“What?” Fili inhaled.

“As a reward for saving my youngest...” The man explained.

Fili remembered that uncle went on business away for the whole weekend. Eating alone, to meeting his neighbours, there was no real choice.

“With pleasure!” He nodded.

“Come on then! I need to get back to the kitchen before the girls burn lunch!” The man rushed back home still holding the boy tightly in his arms.

“Go to Dare!” The told Pip and the kid did not need to be told again, he rushed up the stairs blinded with tears.

“I’m Bilbo Baggins by the way.” He turned to the blond saviour.

“Fili Durin.” Fili said calmly.

“Oh, so you’re related to me neighbour.” The man grunted with an evil spark. “I surely do seem to have better manners!” There was surprisingly a lot of spite in those words. As much as Thorin didn’t like this man, this man did not like Thorin.

“Girls meet Fili our new neighbour.” Bilbo introduced him lightly. “These are Vinca and Pearl.”

“Nice to meet you!” Fili told the young teenage girls with a smile.

“Stop hiding!” Bilbo’s strong voice resonated in the kitchen, and soon Fili face the other three boys.

A golden blond with green eyes, a dark haired boy with deep blue eyes just like Bilbo the likeness unmistakable, and a slightly chubby dark blond.

“I see you’ve already met, Merry, Frodo and Sam.” Bilbo mused. “Wash your hands, we’ll talk later.” His voice was full of a strange threatening vibe. Surprising for such a cheerful and nice person.

Soon the last person he was expecting to ever see walked in, holding the still crying boy.

Kili stood there stunned, Fili first saw hurt in his eyes and later some kind of anger and firmness.

“I should have known it was you. No sensitivity and tact at all.” Kili whispered to him as he passed.

“Dare, meet our neighbour Fili.” Bilbo told them not realising they knew each other.

“We know each other.” Kili did not need to pretend anything.

“You do?” Bilbo was stunned with the news.

“He’s also from my town.” Kili spat with spite.

“What a strange coincidence.” Bilbo mused surprised.

“Yeah... over eight million people living in New York and my ex just has to be our neighbour.” Kili whispered to Bilbo.

“Just relax.” Bilbo gently urged him to sit down.

Kili sat down with Pip still in his lap. The small boy was still crying and clinging to him.

“Macaroni and cheese coming right up!” Vinca announced with a huge grin.

“Smells great Darling!” Bilbo praised her.

“This time I remember about adding the salt!” She grinned.

“What did you prepare Pearl?” Merry asked gazing at the second dish.

“A lasagne!” Pearl cheered.

“Bon appetite!” Bilbo smiled and began serving portions to Fili and later to the boys.

“It’s very good!” Fili praised the macaroni.

“Dad’s is still better.” Merry told him bluntly. “But at least it’s edible this time.”

“It’s good.” Frodo added.

“We’ll see how long it will take you three to make something edible.” Kili made them realise. “They learnt how to cook in just a few weeks.”

“Dare is right.” Bilbo supported him firmly. “It is tremendous progress.”

“So we can cook next weekend as well?” Pearl was happy.

“Of course! Practise makes perfect!” Bilbo smiled at them.

Eating a very loud and tasty lunch was such a huge difference that Fili felt overwhelmed. But the real thorn in his side were the glares he was getting from Kili. He was so happy to see him, but the idea the brunet did not want to see him at all hurt.

“Dare, why don’t you walk our neighbour home, and I’ll take Pip.” Bilbo proposed as the blond excused himself and decided to go home not to intrude more.

“Of course Bilbo.” Kili just nodded and handed him the desperate boy.

They walked all the way to the gate in silence, Kili opened it and closed it behind them.

“What you said to Pip was pure cruelty... He just lost his parents less than a year ago!” Kili’s voice was strong and spiteful.

“What?” Fili was stunned with the news.

Kili just inhaled.

“I had no idea...” Fili tried to ease the tension.

“You have no idea about many things.” Kili hissed.

He saw the sadness in the blond’s eyes. Honest sadness. He really had no idea what he did.

“Pip, Vinca and Pearl, lost both parents and two oldest sisters, in the same accident Frodo lost his mother. They were left here for the summer, and their parents never came back to pick them up.” Kili told him quietly.

“What kind of accident?” Fili was surprised.

“A boat accident. They sank in the Pacific Ocean.” Kili added. “Merry lost his parents as the age of five.”

“So all the kids are orphans.” Fili summed up with pain.

“Sam is just a friend of Frodo’s, but all the kids here yes.” Kili told him. “They are all family, Bilbo was the only relative to take them all in.”

“He’s pretty unusual.” Fili noticed.

“Is having a big heart bad?” Kili demanded firmly.

“No, it’s not bad.” Fili gently replied.

“Anyway... just give them a break.” Kili scolded him. “And give me a break.”

“I’m sorry...” Fili rasped.

“You can shove your sorry up your ass. I don’t give a damn!” Kili hissed, but two strong lips crashed into his into a tender kiss.

Fili did everything to pour all he got into that one kiss, before he could stop himself he had pushed Kili into the wall and began touching his whole body. One kiss turned into a heated make out sessions, full of gentle touches and longing.

“I missed you...” Fili rasped against his lips.

“Like fuck you did...” Kili broke away. “You missed fucking in the ass, did your girlfriend not give you enough of that?”

“Kee!” Fili’s voice was full of pain.

“You... you hurt me... so how dare you ask of anything from me now?” Kili’s eyes filled with tears.

“I’m so sorry... I’m sorry for everything I did!” Fili tried to convince him.

“I don’t want to hear that!” Kili locked the gate behind him and ran home.


	5. Chapter 5

“Dare!” Bilbo’s gentle voice startled him. “Come and sit with me.”

“I’m not sure I can...” Kili still was all emotional and broken.

“I think you should.” Bilbo gently handed him a glass of wine. “Tell me about him.”

“Why do you ask...” Kili lowered his head.

“He seems a good honest boy, and I rarely make mistakes with people. So I’d like to understand what he did that both of you are heartbroken.” Bilbo told him gently.

“I’m the one heartbroken... he was pure cruel... heartless...” Kili broke down.

“His heart is broken as much as yours is.” Bilbo summed up. “So just spill it out, you’ll feel better afterwards.”

“Where did you meet him?” Bilbo gently asked.

“We went to school together, same year...” Kili tried to hide.

“How long were you together?” Bilbo asked.

“A few months... but it’s not like we were really together... We did not go out or stuff...” Kili tried to catch his breath. “He kept asking me... to lunch, to the cinema... to drive me home... and slowly I gave in and began accepting...” He broke down again. “He asked me out to the prom... and I thought it was real... that he really liked me... But it turned out he was going out with his girlfriend at the same time... and the prom was just a show for his friends so that he could win a bet... A bet to seduce me...”

“Oh my...” Bilbo gently embraced him. “Him being our neighbour is really unfortunate.”

“I’m not sure I can handle it!” Kili cried in his arms.

“You will... I can tell you a broken heart can hurt for many years, but you can find happiness in other things in life...” Bilbo told him. “I know from my own experience.”

“I’m sorry for all this...” Kili cried.

“It’s okay dear boy...” Bilbo assured him. “I have a tendency for helping stray kids... and I’m going to help you as well.”

“Thank you so much for everything...” Kili held on tightly.

“No, thank you! You’re a huge help with the kids... You’re family now.” Bilbo told him tenderly.

\-----

Fili grew desperate, that single kiss reminded him everything he lost. For pointless things... respect of peers who were not his peers any more. For the recognition of a team he did not give a shit about any more. For Sigrid, a nice girl, but someone who could not cause him to moan with passion. He lost the love of his life for a stupid bet and the pain hit him tenfold again.

But having him near meant he could fight. He could talk to him. He could at least try.

And he did try. He tried to catch him in the mornings going out. He tried to hear his voice in the gardens. Later he simply followed him and learnt where he was studying and memorised his schedule. Just like he did before. Kili drove the kids to school and back.

When he located his college, he began mixing with people from the same environment. Listening in, and gathering intel. And that way he found his way to a crazy red head’s party, just to see his Kili dance in the middle with a short red head girl.

It took Fili a longer while to realise the girl was a boy, a younger brother to their host.

He drank a shot for courage and in the middle of the dance when the red head went to rest, he gently embraced Kili’s waist.

“You’re not going to leave me alone, stalker?” Kili taunted him with spite. Showing way more character than ever before.

“I can’t get you off my mind...” Fili rasped against his neck as they danced with ease. Another huge surprise, their bodies in dance felt great together. It felt so natural to wrap his arms around him and to keep him close.

“Telling you to fuck off won’t work, will it?” Kili grimaced, but there was some joy in his eyes.

“Never...” Fili rasped and gently sealed their lips.

Kili deepened the kiss, and pulled him towards one of the rooms. Soon their clothes were half undone and the heated kisses led to a gentle game of touching.

“I want more...” Kili demanded, obviously too drunk to realise what they were doing.

“Your wish is my command...” Fili rasped against his neck and brought them even closer, pushing Kili into a wall.

“Damn I missed this so much...” Kili complained in his arms in between noises of pleasure and moans. It felt so great and so thrilling to be near him again, to feel his body yet again.

“Me too...” Fili tenderly kissed him still holding him in his arms, giving them both time to settle down.

“Let’s get a taxi and go home...” Kili whispered gently.

“My home or your home?” Fili proposed.

“You’re going to your home and I’m going to mine...” Kili replied coldly as he was putting his clothes back on.

“Hey are you going already?” Nori’s deep voice reached them as they were leaving the room.

“I’m too drunk...” Kili complained.

“Not drunk enough!” Nori pulled him closer. “Come on it’s time for karaoke! You can get laid later...” He had a spark in his eyes.

Kili just blushed madly, he gazed back at Fili and smile apologetically.

“Fine, we can stay longer.” Fili made the call.

“Are you together or something?” Nori glanced at Kili suspiciously.

“Nori, this is my ex Fili.” Kili instead introduced them.

“Your ex?” Nori looked Fili up and down. “Well I do admit you do have taste!”

“Nori get your ass here!” Someone yelled so Nori pulled them both into the living room.

It took a long time for them to go home, after karaoke there were other crazy competitions, Fili did not leave his side not even for a minute, holding him gently and keeping him close.

“So that’s your boyfriend?” Ori asked gazing at the blond with interest. Keen sexual interest.

“My ex!” Kili grunted again.

“So would you mind if I...?” Ori whispered, but the angry glare he got from Kili made him stop the question. “Darn!” Ori inhaled sadly. After a moment different words left his lips, words that almost made Kili faint. “A threesome?” The shy boy proposed with a huge blush, placing his hand gently on Kili’s arm.

Kili almost flipped. The very idea was disturbing, just the thought that he would have to share Fili with anyone almost driving him crazy.

“I take that as a No.” Ori looked down dejectedly.

“Can we go now?” Fili embraced Kili’s waist again.

“We can.” Kili replied and kissed him gently.

When they got into the taxi Fili held him close all the way. They stopped and paid.

Fili held him tightly before each going to their home. “Was it me or did Nori want to fuck you, and the small red head wanted to fuck me?”

“He actually proposed a threesome...” Kili blushed madly and hid in is neck.

“Which one?” Fili laughed.

“The small red head.” Kili added. “Ori.”

Fili just broke out laughing madly. “Like I’d ever fuck anyone but you...” He kissed him tenderly.

“You wouldn’t?” Kili asked.

“I haven’t since the day we began...” Fili replied with a smile.

Kili just gazed at him, his intoxicated brain going haywire.

“Can we make this official before they all try to hit on me or you again?” Fili asked gently.

“You’ll have to try harder than that.” Kili spat at him.

“That’s fine!” Fili grinned happily. “I’m ready to spend my whole life proving that...” He kissed him gently.

“You’re on!” Kili kissed him and walked back to his home.


	6. Chapter 6

“You seen unusually happy.” His uncle was half dead, he returned even later than Fili, his flight arriving at an ungodly hour at night.

“My ex agreed to meet again.” Fili grinned.

“How that’s something new!” Thorin smiled with pain. “Tell me about her.”

Fili just laughed. “He’s got the darkest eyes possible, he’s a bit taller than me and lean as a willow.” He just smiled. “And he’s half Native American.” He let the words sink in, watching for any sign of prejudice. He knew his own father hated gays and he hated people with mixed blood or foreigners.

“Well... I certainly did not expect to hear that.” Thorin sipped on his coffee.

“Would you like to meet him?” Fili asked eyeing him carefully.

“I’d love to. So he’s also in New York? How long were you together and why did you break up?” Thorin asked him gently.

“He lives next door.” Fili just smiled.

“You mean...” Thorin was grim.

“Yeah, the house with cats and kids, he’s helping out with the kids.” Fili told him calmly.

“Well at least now I know why it’s a bit quieter over there.” Thorin continued drinking his coffee.

“As to your other questions... well less than half a year... and well I screwed up.” Fili admitted.

“Why would you screw up if you obviously love him?” Thorin pointed out.

“Pressure. From people at school, my family. I knew that if I’d make it public my father would flip. On one hand I’d like him to flip and die of a heart attack, but on the other I knew he would make my life hell. So well I kind of his him, and what was going on.” Fili began explaining.

“Until it was impossible to hide and you made a bad choice.” Thorin ended.

“Yes.” Fili nodded. “How did you know?”

“I know the feeling.” Thorin grunted. “I’m gay too.”

“Oh!” Fili inhaled hearing the last news he was expecting. “Don’t you dare try to strike up to my boyfriend!”

Thorin laughed loudly hearing that comment. “Why would you say that?” He continued laughing.

“Last night’s party was hell... too much propositions I would not like to hear...” Fili growled.

“Like?” Thorin continued laughing.

“Like a threesome from a cute boy who loves cross-dressing... and his brother. And believe me they were not aiming at me...” Fili grimaced.

“Now, I’d like to meet him even more!” Thorin smiled.

“Fine, I’ll invite him over... but probably not for a meal, the food next door is better...” Fili admitted.

He saw a mad spark in Thorin’s eyes. “You ate at their home?”

“I got a lunch invitation after one of the kinds fell into my arms from a tree. I mean literarily.” Fili explained.

“Those darn brats!” Thorin hissed.

“You better not called them that in front of Kili, he’s kill you.” Fili laughed. “He’s very protective of them.”

“Why are you defending them?” Thorin grimaced.

“I feel sorry for them. Losing your parents at a young age is terrifying.” Fili told him slowly, letting the words sink in. “Mr. Baggins was their last relative who wanted to take them in. No one else wanted five kids...”

“That is sad.” Thorin admitted. “So your boyfriend is helping out with the kids?” He asked after a moment of silence.

“His foster father is Mr. Baggins’ old friend, so when he got a scholarship to study at Parsons, he got to live there for free provided he helps with the kids.” Fili explained.

“Parsons you say?” Thorin smiled gently. “What faculty?”

“Photography.” Fili told him.

“That’s a good direction.” Thorin admitted slowly. “Invite him over whenever you want.”

“Thank you!” Fili smiled with a spark in his eyes.

“Don’t mention it.” Thorin left him in the dining room.

\-----

“What do you mean you’re going to visit our neighbour?” Pearl squeaked. “He’s a very mean man.”

“I don’t mean his uncle, I mean Fili. You met him.” Kili pointed out surprised with the bitterness. He already knew Bilbo hated his neighbour, but soon he realised it was all the kids.

“Yeah he’s nice!” Vinca admitted.

“I was right! You do like him!” Pearl added triumphal.

“Yeah, I do...” Kili admitted. “But why do you hate your neighbour so much?”

“He called us ill-mannered brats. He said the boys were reckless and needed more discipline, he said something about stuffing our cats...” Vinca poured out all the vile blood.

“Girls I told you not to talk about him.” Bilbo’s firm voice stopped the long monolog. “Don’t worry about him, and you should not be bothering Kili with our old problems.”

“But Dad!” Vinca complained.

“No Vinca, leave problems of adults to adults.” Bilbo told her firmly. “He’s our neighbour and good manners demand that we keep to rules.”

“Yes Dad...” She looked down ashamed she opposed him.

“I’ll be back by nine!” Kili told Bilbo with a smile.

“Have fun!” Bilbo told him.

\-----

Thorin was stunned with the boy sitting with them and talking. He was dead cute, beautiful dark complexion and those captivating eyes. No wonder his nephew fell head over heels for this boy. He could only smile at the shyness and fierceness at the same time. The boy was an enigma.

“I bet you two have better ways of spending time than sitting with a geezer like me.” Thorin excused himself.

“Would you like to see my room?” Fili asked with a smile.

“I’d love to! This house is amazing!” Kili gazed around curiously.

“The one you live in is not bad either!” Fili just took his hand and guided him upstairs.


	7. Chapter 7

When they got to Fili’s room, Fili put on a film and they snuggled on the bed. It was so nice to be holding each other, to feel the warmth of the one person you wanted. Sometime at the end they shared a few chaste kisses and Kili excused himself and walked home. Fili watched him walk back with sadness, but he would fight.

A full year of dating. Cinema, restaurants, theatre, endless walks in parks and make out sessions in Fili’s car. The long sex from time to time, when Kili would allow it. Full nights of love when Thorin would go out.

But Kili loved most the days when Fili and Thorin would come over and spend time with them. Bilbo and Thorin still snapping at each other, but they all got used to Thorin. And soon it was obvious Thorin would come to lunch during the weekends, or dinners during the weeks. Usually dropping by with a bag of exclusive groceries and many ideas for cooking. And Bilbo let him cook, in his precious kitchen.

“Why don’t you ask Kili to move in?” Thorin proposed one day all of a sudden.

“What?” Fili nearly dropped his glass. “He needs to help Bilbo with the kids.”

“He needs more space and time for painting, I’m going to help Bilbo with the kids.” Thorin declared.

“You are what?” Fili dropped the glass.

“I’m moving in with the neighbours and I’m leaving you and Kili some privacy.” Thorin walked out with an amused smile.

“What?” Fili had no idea how to collect himself to Thorin’s amusement.

“Don’t worry you’re both invited to the wedding but you’ll have to baby sit during the honeymoon!” Thorin added his last bit. Fili just gazed at him stunned.

“You’re joking?” Fili asked slowly.

“Nope... you were just too busy with your boyfriend to notice.” Thorin winked.

“Fine we’ll take the house.” Fili quickly decided.

\-----

Kili was stunned with the news, but at least he was aware that Thorin and Bilbo were hiding huge attraction by snapping at each other.

“So did I win the bet?” Fili asked him as they were resting in bed after yet another eventful night.

“Sixty more years.” Kili grunted.

“What?” Fili hissed.

“Or more!” Kili nudged him with a smile. “We should adopt some kids later on.”

“Do you think uncle gave us this house forever?” Fili asked him gently tracing circles on his ass.

“I think so...” Kili smiled.

“Good.” Fili kissed his hair just to lick his neck. “Too bad you can’t get pregnant.”

Kili laughed wildly at that and flipped to sit on top. “You’re unbelievable.” He seal their lips with a tender kiss.


End file.
